


Sacrifice

by epistretes



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sacrifice, mention of the Dark Ritual, rogue class warden, spoilers for origins, talk of arranged marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistretes/pseuds/epistretes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair loves the Warden but she loves another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

He had thought that his heart was done breaking when Duncan had died, but how wrong he had been. 

Losing Cailan had been painful but not because they were blood kin as they barely knew one another. No, it had been painful because he was a good man and had not deserved such an end.

Seeing his fellow warden survive had stopped him from falling completely in to a depressive funk and his attachment to her had only grown until he felt fuzzy-headed around her and was sure that her nimble fingers had stolen his heart as easily as she picked any lock she was faced with. 

As surely as she had claimed his heart, did she unknowingly break it anew. Once that perverted little elf had joined their group (and now he understood why she had let the failed assassin live) her eyes turned softer around him. Alistair kept his heartbreak to himself, spoke not a word of it to any...except Wynne. The old woman was wily and had surprised him with a soft, knowing discussion as the other warden had disappeared in to Zevran's tent. It had helped a little, but still he kept his heart close.

As the truth of his parentage spilled out, he felt the subtle shift in attitudes towards him and he really wished that Morrigan would stop baiting him with her sharp words.

The days and weeks dragged on, every step on their journey making him more and more aware that he would be expected to take the throne. He did not want it, he had never wanted it. He just wanted to be a warden, he wanted to be her only love. 

What was the point in being King if you could not get what you wanted?

When she had come to him, aglow from her recent engagement and proposed that he marry Queen Anora, his own half-brother's widow, he had balked at the notion. Then he agreed, surprising even himself. 

"Tell Anora that if she is willing and I survive the Blight - I will take her as my Queen." He would have to marry for politics, he might as well choose one who had experience in this sort of thing. Ruling.

Him. Ruling a country. It seemed absurd. He could not even rule his own heart.

When Riordan had told them the truth of the taint and how to slay the archdemon, he had almost laughed. So close to some sort of happiness they had come and yet they had been so far all along.

He had rejected Morrigan's offer immediately, saying that he refused to bring a bastard child in to the world. Not only that, the child would have a claim on Ferelden's throne. He would not save his country from a Blight only to give Flemeth and Morrigan that sort of power.

The warden had looked at him sadly but nodded and walked away to her and Zevran's room. Alistair clenched his fist.

The fight came and though many had been lost, the archdemon was down and severely weakened. 

She hefted her dual blades readying herself and Alistair knocked her aside and kicked away her weapons.

He kissed her shocked brow.

"I won't rip you and Zevran apart because I refused the Ritual. Tell Anora... tell her to make Ferelden all it can be. Help her whenever you can. Rebuild the Grey Wardens and give Duncan his memorial?" She tried to get up, so he ran towards the dragon before she could knock some sense in to him.

"Goodbye, my friend," he called out as he lifted his blade. "Goodbye my love," he murmured quietly to himself before he plunged it in to the dragon's head.

So ended the line of Kings, a country saved and a bastard boy freed from a future he did not want. He did not mind as the life left him, at least she still had her future. He would not let himself be selfish like that.


End file.
